fairiafandomcom_de-20200216-history
World:Feenhof
Seitdem die ersten Fae die stoffliche Welt besucht haben, gibt es Höfe als lokale Zusammenschlüsse von Fae zum gegenseitigen Austausch und zur Unterhaltung. Manche sagen, dass die Idee eines Hofs sogar noch älter ist und aus der der Fraktionen im Feenschleier hervorgegangen ist, doch nur wenige Fae sind bereit, solchen akademischen Überlegungen lange zu folgen. Während es zu Beginn nur eine Art von Hof gab, bildeten sich bald Varianten und lokale Besonderheiten heraus, die am Ende zu einer Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten führten, wie Fae eines Gebiets sich organisieren können. Ein Hof umfasst dabei meist alle Fae einer Stadt oder eines spezifischen Landstrichs - meist einer ehemaligen Baronie oder eines County entsprechend. Obgleich viele Höfe nominell alle Fae in ihrem Einflussgebiet als Untertanen sehen, sind nur jene Feen wirklich Teil des Hofs, die mit ihrem Namen an diesen gebunden sind. Solche Fae wissen instinktiv um Zeit und Ort der nächsten Zusammenkunft und besitzen alle Rechte und Pflichten eines Vasallen dieses Hofs. Jeder Fae kann seinen Namen zu einer gegebenen Zeit immer nur an einen Hof binden, auch wenn manche Fae einen Weg gefunden haben, dies zu umgehen (siehe die Namens-Domäne). In der Regel hat jedes Mitglied eines Hofs das Recht, Gäste - seien sie sterblich oder feeisch - mitzubringen, die dann gegebenenfalls um Aufnahme am Hof ersuchen können. Die genaue Ausgestaltung dieses Rechts und die damit einhergehenden Pflichten sind jedoch von Hof zu Hof verschieden und unterliegen dem Willen der jeweiligen Führung eines Hofs. Sinn & Zweck Fae sind, bei aller Individualität sehr soziale Kreaturen, die in der stofflichen Welt kaum lange existieren können. Mit der Entdeckung der stofflichen Welt ging auch die Beobachtung einher, dass Menschen Gruppen bilden, um sich auszutauschen, ihren Emotionen Ausdruck zu verleihen, Probleme zu lösen und sich gegenseitig zu schützen. Zu einem ähnlichen Zweck existieren die Höfe: Sie versammeln die Fae einer Region und bieten ihnen eine Basis zum Austausch. Höfe sind Sammel- und Fokalpunkt für Geschichten, ebenso wie Duell-Platz, Umschlagplatz für Waren und Gefallen, Feierhalle, Schlicht- und Richtstätte gleichermaßen. Kurzum für all das, was Fae in der stofflichen Welt am Leben erhält. Somit bilden Fae in einer Landstrich oder einer Stadt heutzutage instinktiv einen Hof, sofern noch keiner existiert, dem sie beitreten können. Aus mystischen Gründen besteht ein Hof immer aus mindestens drei Fae, kann aber viele Dutzend, ja theoretisch sogar hunderte und tausende Individuen groß sein. Manchmal existieren auch zwei oder mehrere Höfe an einem Ort. Diese geraten jedoch meist recht schnell in Konflikt zueinander. Die meisten Fae, die sich in der stofflichen Welt aufhalten aber keinem Hof beiwohnen, wer nach und nach und für sie erst unmerklich von der Magie abgeschnitten, werden träge und blass und fallen schließlich erst dem Schwund und dann dem Vergessen anheim. Namensrituale Gründung eines Feenhofs Um einen Feenhof zu gründen, müssen mindestens 3 Fae an einem Ort zusammen kommen, an dem Glamour frei fließen kann und der noch nicht von einem anderen Hof vereinnahmt worden ist. Was genau dies für ein Ort ist, kann variieren und hängt auch von der Art des zukünftigen Hofs aber (oder beeinflusst umgekehrt, was für ein Hof es werden wird). So eigenen sich zum Beispiel Kunstgalerien und Ateliers, ehemalige Kommunen und Wohngemeinschaften, Orten an denen die Natur das Land zurückerobert, alte Kino- oder Theatersäle und viele andere mehr. Dort müssen die Fae den Kern des zukünftigen Hofs finden und aussprechen - eine Weisheit oder eine Wahrheit, die das Wesen des Hofs in Zukunft leiten soll. Während beliebig viele - oder wenige - Parameter des zukünftigen Hofs definiert werden, muss einer der Fae die Magie der Namen ('Ritus des Namensgebung') anrufen, welche dann am Ende durch die wahren Namen aller Gründer besiegelt wird. Alle Fae, die ihren Wahren Namen in den Hof gegeben haben, sind automatisch mit dem Hof verbunden und erhalten +1 Legende. Der Fae, der den Ritus wirkte, besitzt einen um einen Punkt höheren Glamour-Wert, solange er Teil des Hofs bleibt und sich in diesem aufhält. Während der nächsten Tage - meist zu Voll- oder Neumond - wird die gewirkte Magie den Ort umgestalten und zum Kern des neuen Hofs machen. Traditionell werden neue Höfe während einer Sonnenwende gegründet - Seelie Höfe zur Sommersonnenwende, Unseelie zur Wintersonnenwende - doch wissen heute nur wenige Fae, ob dies reiner Brauch ist oder ob dahinter eine magische Notwendigkeit steht. Es kursieren jedoch Geschichten über Höfe, die angeblich zu anderen Zeiten gegründet wurden und dann entartet sind, ja, zu einer verzerrten Version ihrer Selbst wurden, die die anwesenden Fae in den Wahnsinn oder den Schwund trieben. Beitritt zu einem Hof Um einem Hof beizutreten bedarf es mystisch gesehen nicht viel: Es müssen lediglich mindestens drei Mitglieder des Hofs anwesend sein, die den neuen Fae in ihre Mitte nehmen. Während einer der frei die 'Bindung des Namens' (Domäne Namen) wirkt, muss der aufzunehmende Fae seinen Wahren Namen aussprechen - dies kann laut oder auch sehr leise geschehen, aber er muss ausgesprochen werden. Sobald das Ritual vollendet ist (was selten länger als ein paar Minuten dauert), ist der Fae - magisch gesehen - Teil des Hofs und erhält zum Beispiel die Vergünstigung auf das Erlernen der mit dem Hof verbundenen Domäne. Zudem erfährt jeder Fae automatisch den Kern der Domäne. Natürlich sehen die meisten Höfe weit ausführlichere und ausschweifende Riten vor. So ist es üblich, dass der Neuankömmling sich vorstellen und das Wohlwollen zumindest einiger Fae am Hof gewinnen muss. Auch ist es üblich und höflich, die Zustimmung des Herrschers des Hofs einzuholen - niemand macht sich gerne das Oberhaupt jenes Hofs zum Feind, dem man beitreten möchte. Während der Namensbindung ist es zudem üblich, dass der Fae die Prinzipien des Hofs rezitiert, einen Treueschwur ablegt oder seinen Willen erklärt, das Wesen des Hofs als das Seine anzunehmen. Verlassen des Hofs Hierbei geht es nicht darum, die physischen Grenzen eines Hofs zu verlassen - dies ist jeder Fae jederzeit möglich (sofern sie nicht anderweitig daran gehindert wird) - sondern um den Bruch mit der Magie des Hofs, womit ein Fae aufhört Teil desselbigen zu sein. Ein jedes Mitglied eines Hofs kann zum Versammlungsort des Hofs reisen und dort seiner Zugehörigkeit zum Hof abschwören. Hierfür sind meist nur wenige Worte sowie eine Tat der Zerstörung, wie etwa das Zerbrechen eines Zweigs oder Zerdeppern eines Krugs von Nöten. Wenn dies geschehen ist, ist der Fae ab sofort nicht mehr Teil des Hofs. Er vergisst den Kern des Hofs und verliert auch die Vergünstigung beim Erlernen der assoziierten Domäne. Die Tat braucht auch keinerlei Zeugen, denn in der folgenden Zeit erfahren alle Mitglieder des Hofs magisch davon, dass besagter Fae nicht mehr Teil des Hofs ist - sein Platz im magischen Gefüge fehlt förmlich. Wer einmal mit einem Hof gebrochen hat, kann auf Jahr und Tag nicht erneut Teil des gleichen Hofs werden. Um Teil eines anderen Hofs zu werden, muss ein Fae erst seinen alten Hof verlassen. Es heißt, dass es Namensmagie gäbe, die dies auch auf Entfernung ermöglicht, doch falls dem so ist, so ist das nicht allgemein bekannt. Arten von Feenhöfen Da Fae sehr individuelle Persönlichkeiten sind, haben sich ganz unterschiedliche Formen von Höfen ausgebildet, die sich teils auch in der lokalen Folklore nieder geschlagen haben. Im folgenden folgt eine Beschreibung von gängigen Arten von Höfen, inklusive der vorherrschenden Aspekte und Strukturen. Bei einigen Einträgen sind auch beispielhafte Höfe beschrieben, die einen schnelleren Einstieg in das Spiel erlauben sollen. Diese haben folgende Struktur: Hof der Erstgeborenen Aspekte: Magie, Legende, Erkundung, Herrschaft der Erstgeborenen, Kastenstruktur Sicherlich vom Typ her der ursprünglichste aller Hofarten, findet man diese Art heute kaum noch. Er stammt noch aus den ersten Tagen der Erkundung der stofflichen Welt. An diesen Höfen zählen magische Macht und Legende und so sind es naturgemäß die Erstgeborenen, die diese Art von Hof dominieren. In ihrer Art sind solche Höfe von einem strengen Kastensystem geprägt: Oben stehen die Erstgeborenen, die alle Entscheidungen treffen, während die - damals noch jungen - Naturfeen das Volk bilden. Wechselbälger waren damals noch die Ausnahme und gelten an diesen Höfen auch heute noch als unrein und minderwertig. Höfe der Erstgeborenen sind von ihrer Grundanlage her stets ganzjährige Höfe, die aus ihrem Selbstverständnis heraus auch keinen anderen Hof in ihrer Nähe dulden können. Solche Höfe werden stets als Rebellion oder Bedrohung erfunden und flugs ausgemerzt. Die ursprünglichen Erstgeborenen haben sich heute zumeist in den Schleier zurück gezogen oder sind dem Schwund erlegen. Jüngere Fae haben sich anderen Höfen zugewandt und somit gelten die wenigen Höfe dieser Art, die es noch gibt, heute bei vielen Fae als Relikt einer alten Zeit. Höfe der Jahreszeiten Jahreszeitliche Höfe entstanden zuerst auf Irland, breiteten sich dann aber über den gesamten gälischen Raum aus. Ihnen zu Grunde liegt die Idee, dass der Lauf der Jahreszeiten einen so großen Einfluss auf das Leben der Menschen und die menschliche Gesellschaft ausübt, dass effektiv vier große Lebensbereiche gebildet werden, die es zu ergründen gilt. Somit bildeten sich Höfe heraus, die sich an den wahrgenommenen Konzepten der Jahreszeiten und ihrer Eigenheiten orientierten. Während in den ersten Höfe die Jahreszeiten noch wechselnd über einen Landstrich herrschten (die Herrschaft wechselte je nach Jahreszeit und die Fae waren Teil eines einzigen großen Hofs mit vier Aspekten), fand bald - nach Etablierung der Häuser - eine Aufteilung der Jahreszeiten auf die Fraktionen statt. Üblicherweise wurden die Höfe von Frühling und Sommer mehr von den Seelie besucht, während die Höfe von Winter und Herbst sich den Unseelie zuneigten. Nicht lange dauerte es, bis die ersten Höfe einen ganzjährigen Herrschaftsanspruch erhoben und es somit zu einem Krieg der Höfe kam. Im Laufe der Zeit kristallisierten sich zwei Machtblöcke heraus: Die Sommerhöfe nahmen die Höfe des Frühlings als Vasallen auf, während die Winterhöfe die Fae der Herbsthöfe unterwarfen. Tatsächlich führten diese Kriege dazu, dass sich die entsprechenden regionalen Höfe untereinander vernetzten und so gibt es auch heute noch eine Hochkönigin des Sommers und einen Herren des Winters, welche jeweils Anspruch auf Gefolgschaft aller lokalen Höfe ihrer Fraktion erheben. Der Hof des grünenden Frühlings Aspekte: Wachstum, Fruchtbarkeit, Freude, Feierlichkeiten, Sexualität, Pflanzen, Sinne, Körper, Reinheit, Heilung, Zeit, Grün, Kupfer Frühlingshöfe sind meist eher lose. Die Zusammenkünfte gleichen mehr großen Festivitäten als einer Hofhaltung. Musik, Tanz und Alkohol sind meist im Überfluss vorhanden. Frühlingshöfe laden häufig Sterbliche ein - oder entführen sie - um sie als Unterhaltung auf den Feierlichkeiten zu haben. Frühlingshöfen ist eine Faszination mit Emotionen sowie mit Wachstum und Schaffenskraft gemein. An ihrer Spitze steht meist ein Festkönig oder ein Narr, der aber eher ein Streitschlichter und Tanzmeister ist, als dass er wirkliche Autorität über die Mitglieder des Hofs besäße. Die Häuser Šamḫat, Lyra und Reinecke dominieren diese Höfe, wenn gleich sie auch eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf Mitglieder des Haus des Grünen Mannes ausüben. Feierlichkeiten des Frühlingshofs sind zahlreich und meist eine wilde Angelegenheit, voller überschwänglicher Emotionen, Ausschweifungen, Gelüsten und Völlerei. Man tanz bis zur Erschöpfung, trinkt bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit, erzählt tolldreiste Geschichten und duelliert sich der Freude wegen. Menschen, die auf solche Feierlichkeiten verschleppt werden, sind danach meist erschöpft, verkatert und besitzen wenig Erinnerungen daran, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Krankheiten und Gebrechen sind nicht selten geheilt, dafür sind junge Frauen aber auch oft schwanger. Der Hof der gleißenden Sommersonne Aspekte: Licht, Glaube, Loyalität, Ordnung, Gedanken, Feuer, Hitze, Gedankenkontrolle, Gelb, Gold Sommerhöfe sind meist sehr formalisierte Entitäten, die er strengen Feudalstruktur folgen. Folglich sind es auch Fae des Haus Avalon, die hier vornehmlich zu finden sind, regieren und agieren. Sommerhöfen ist Veränderung ein Graus und so ist die Struktur des Hofes wie auch das Dekorum meist sehr starr. Alles soll seinen geregelten, ordentlichen Gang gehen. Ein jeder hat seine Aufgabe und seinen Platz, Fleiß und Loyalität werden belohnt, Müßiggang und Ambitionen kritisch beäugt. Regiert werden sie zumeist von einem König oder einer Königin - tatsächlich sind Regentinnen häufiger als Regenten - die einen Hof von Rittern unterhalten. Wichtige Positionen sind der Haushofmeister, der Siegelwahrer, der Mundschenk, der Hauptmann (oder die Hauptfrau) der Garde sowie der Herold. Feierlichkeiten eines Sommerhofs verfügen über ein Protokoll und ein Programm, sind meist erhaben und ein wenig steif. Tänze sind eher ruhig und gesittet, ritterliches Benehmen und Kräftemessen werden gern gesehen. Hof des Herbstlaubes Aspekte: Geister, Tore, Übergänge, Raum, Luft, Nebel, Vergangenheit, Gedanken lesen, Rot, Bronze Höfe des Herbstes sind häufig mit den Toten und der Anderswelt assoziiert. Ihre Mitglieder interessieren sich für das Vermächtnis der Menschen, für das was andere aus dem Leben eines einzelnen lernen und für die Interaktionen zwischen Menschen, insbesondere von Gemeinschaften. Sie sind wohl die Gelehrtesten unter den Fae, doch fehlt ihnen aus menschlicher Sicht jede Form von Wissenschaftsethik und Moral. Die häufig von Haus Erl geführten Forschungsgruppen ziehen nicht selten aus, um Menschen zu entführen und zu befragen. Andere beobachten Gemeinschaften - Familien, Vereine, Belegschaften - und versuchen, die Dynamik dieser zu verstehen und zu beeinflussen. Nicht selten geben sie Mitgliedern solcher Gruppen einen Streitgrund, brechen allzu harmonische Bindungen auf oder führen Menschen in Versuchung. Untereinander sind die Fae dieser Höfe sicherlich die Intrigantesten, versuchen sie doch, das Gelernte umzusetzen, zu vertiefen und zu verstehen. Somit ist die Struktur eines solchen Hofs meist auch kompliziert und wechselhaft. Nominell gibt es meist einen Magister Magnus, ''der Autorität in Streitfragen genießt und sich durch Weisheit und Einsicht bestimmt. Praktisch zählen bei der Entscheidungsfindung jedoch Einfluss durch Anhängerschaft und Erpressung. Nicht selten gibt es auf solchen Höfen konkurrierende Entscheidungen und Traditionen, bei denen sich irgendwann eine durchsetzt. Zusammenkünfte finden häufig an alten Friedhöfen, auf ehemaligen Schlachtfeldern, in Leichenhallen oder anderen Orten des Tods und der Trauer statt. Sie reichen in ihrem Inhalt von morbiden Diskussionsrunden bis zu einer Gothic-Party. Letzteres insbesondere dann, wenn Menschengruppen "eingeladen" sind, um deren Verhalten zu studieren und zu manipulieren. Sehr zur Besorgnis mancher Seelie ziehen solche Höfe manches Mal auch Mitglieder des Haus Oghma an, die die Forschungen und den Wissensgewinn sehr spannend finden, auch wenn sie mit der praktischen Anwendung dieser Erkenntnisse eher weniger anfangen können. Doch so manches Mitglied des Haus Oghma soll schon wichtige Geheimnisse seines Hofs gegen Wissen über das Verhalten von Sterblichen mit Mitgliedern eines herbstlichen Hofs getauscht haben... Winterhof der eiskalten Nächte '''Aspekte': Dunkelheit, Albträume, Verzweiflung, Verrat, Wandel, Kälte, Wasser, Gedanken beschützen, Schwarz, Silber Winterhöfe erkennt man sehr häufig an ihrer Stimmung: Es herrscht ein stark kompetitiver Gedanke vor, denn nur die Starken können in der Kälte des Winters existieren. Demzufolge gibt es an Winterhöfen meist auch nur wenige Regeln. Erlaubt ist, womit man durchkommt. Wer stark genug ist, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, hat auch das Recht dazu. So sind Winterhöfe in ihrer Struktur meist auch irgendwo zwischen autokratisch und anarchistisch. In der Regel steht ein Despot an der Spitze eines Hofs, der alles zwischen wohlmeinend, grausam und wahnsinnig sein kann. Schon von der Grundphilosophie eines solchen Hofs kann es keine Gruppe geben, die sich die Macht teilt - auch wenn es so manches Mal Strukturen gibt, die dem eines Wolfs- oder Löwenrudels gleichen. Winterhöfe sind oft im skandinavischen Raum verbreitet und haben daher oft ein urnordisches oder wikingerhaftes Thema, was Auftreten und Dekoration betrifft. Doch moderne Winterhöfe können auch durchaus das Erscheinungsbild eines kleinen Regimes, einer mono-dominanten hierachischen Familienstruktur oder eines Boards of Directors haben. Ein wichtiger Aspekt des Winterhofs ist der der Veränderung. Alles verändert sich und das Alte muss dem Neuen Platz machen, wenn es nicht stark genug ist, den Veränderungen zu trotzen. Erscheinungsbild, Machtstrukturen, vorherrschende Interessen - all das kann sich ändern und so ist ein Winterhof selten lange der gleiche. So ändern sich auch - bis auf wenige Ausnahmen - Ämter, Titel und Regeln eines Hofs meist häufig und plötzlich. Im Gegensatz zu Sommerhöfen, die Gefangene meist hinrichten oder austauschen, gibt es auf Winterhöfen Sklaverei. Allerdings kann jeder Sklave aufsteigen, der die Macht und den Willen hat, dies zu tun. Die einzigen Ketten, die der Winter kennt, sind die der Schwäche und des Verzagens. Und so kann selbst ein (vormaliger) Seelie an einem Winterhof weit aufsteigen, wenn er bereit ist, sich der harschen Realität des Hofs zu stellen. Obgleich die meisten Winterhöfe durch Fae des Haus Bel oder des Haus Morrigan geführt werden, üben die anderen beiden Häuser doch einen starken Einfluss auf die Kultur eines solchen Hofs aus. So sind auch Menschenjagden - in Form einer Wilden Jagd - nicht eben selten. Der Posten des Jagdmeisters ist ein wichtiger an jedem Winterhof und wird meist von einem Mitglied des Haus des Grünen Mannes gehalten. Höfe der Tageszeiten Während sich im gälischen Raum die jahreszeitlichen Höfe etablierten, gelangten im slawischen Raum die Tageszeiten-Höfe zur Vorherrschaft. Diese ähneln den Jahreszeiten-Höfen in manchen Aspekten, unterscheiden sich jedoch in anderen. Tatsächlich gab es ursprünglich nur zwei Höfe - den des Tags und den der Nacht - die sich im Dualismus gegenüber standen. Die Höfe der Dämmerung entstanden erst viel später, als der Konflikt zwischen Tag & Nacht sich zuspitzte. In gewisser Weise sind die tageszeitlichen Höfe roher und urtümlicher als die jahreszeitlichen Höfe. Tag & Nacht Aspekte des Tags: '''Sonne, Feuer, Licht, Wachstum, Ordnung, Loyalität, Gehorsam, Wahrheit, Hierarchie, Gesetz, Arbeit, Ratio, Gedanken, Weiß, Seelie '''Aspekte der Nacht: '''Mond, Wasser, Kälte, Dunkelheit, Stärke, Wettkampf, Täuschung, Zerfall, Tod, Jagd, Magie, Emotionen, Leidenschaft, Schwarz, Unseelie Die Höfe von Tag und Nacht bilden den urtümlichen slawischen Dualismus ab. Am Tage erledigt der brave Untertan gehorsam seine Arbeit, während man im Schutze der Nacht feiert oder verbotene Dinge tut. Für Menschen war der Tag lange Zeit 'gut' und die Nacht 'schlecht', kannten sie doch die Ordnung des Tages und fürchteten die Monster der Nacht. Die Sonne des Tages brachte Leben hervor, während in der Nacht der Tod lauerte. Doch dies war nur Schein, denn die Nacht versprach auch Freiheit vor der Unterdrückung, sowie das Ausleben der eigenen Wünschen und Leidenschaften. Doch der, der sich in der Nacht bewegen wollte, musste auch stark und unbeugsam sein. All diese Aspekte bilden sich in den Feenhöfen ab und gleichwohl der Tag den Seelie und die Nacht den Unseelie gehört, sind beide Höfe weder gut noch böse, sondern Naturgewalten, deren Kapriolen dem Menschen grausam vorkommen mögen. Wie bei den jahreszeitlichen Höfen auch war es früher üblich, dass beide Höfe im Wechsel regierten, ehe es zur Trennung kam und an vielen Orten der Machtanspruch der Höfe zum Krieg führte. Höfe der Dämmerung '''Aspekte der Abenddämmerung: Müßiggang, Hedonismus, Zwielicht, Versammlung, Feiertag, Friede Aspekte der Morgendämmerung: Revolution, Aufbegehren, Ochlokratie, Verschwörung, Guerilla, Rebellen Die Höfe der Dämmerung haben sich gebildet, als der Konflikt zwischen Tag und Nacht für viele jüngere Fae unerträglich wurde. Sie dienen als Flucht- und Sammelpunkt, doch müssen sie aufpassen, nicht zu sehr den Zorn der großen Höfe zu erregen. Der Hof des Sonnenuntergangs meidet die strenge Ordnung und Arbeitslast des Tages, fürchtet aber auch den grimmigen Wettstreit der Nacht. Dieser Hof ist der Hof für Spaßmacher und Müßiggänger, für Hedonisten und Schufte. Man orientiert sich an den Feiertagen der Menschen und versucht die besondere Stimmung dieser Tage einzufangen. Jede neue Versammlung wird zelebriert. Woher ein Fae kommt und wohin er geht ist gleich, so lange er den Frieden des Fests nicht stört und dabei hilft, neue Geschichten zu erleben. Sterbliche sind auf den Zusammenkünften willkommen und obgleich sie am nächsten Tag alles Erlebte durch Zauberey vergessen haben, werden jene, die den Hof zu unterhalten wussten, oftmals reich belohnt. Der Hof des Sonnenaufgangs hingegen ist eine Versammlung von Revolutionären, die von Wechselbälgern gegründet wurde. Man hat es satt, als Kanonenfutter in einem nicht endenden Krieg zu dienen und will die alte Ordnung überwerfen - notfalls mit Gewalt. Höfe dieses Typs sind üblicherweise frei von Erstgeborenen und voller junger, zorniger Fae. Man ist sich nicht zu fein, andere Höfe zu sabotieren oder gegeneinander zu hetzen. In gewisser Weise lernen sie von den Menschen sowohl Intrige als auch Guerillakampf. Revolutionäre sind das Vorbild und so gleichen Versammlungen auch eher Rebellencamps mit Sitzungen voller aberwitziger Pläne. Hof der Stimme Aspekte: '''Gemeinschaft, Befähigung, Wahl, Mehrheitsbeschlüsse, Demokratie Unter dem Oberbegriff Höfe der Stimme, werden jene Strukturen zusammen gefasst, bei denen die Führung durch irgendeine Form von Wahl bestimmt wird. Dies geschieht entweder direkt durch regelmäßige Urnenwahl oder indirekt durch die Würdigung des Ansehens. Nicht selten sind es die besten Geschichtenerzähler - jene, die sich im Wettstreit der Legenden hervortun - von denen erwartet wird, einen solchen Hof zu führen. Diese gleichen somit auch häufig mehr literarischen Zirkeln als 'richtigen' Regierungsstrukturen. Da diese Form eines Hofs noch recht neu ist, hat sich jedoch noch kein rechter Standard heraus gebildet und so sind die Themen wie auch das Auftreten dieser Höfe sehr unterschiedlich. Hof des Spiels '''Aspekte: '''Glück, Schicksal, Zufall, Lotterie, Chaos, Wetten, Gewinn, Verlust "Die Schöpfung beruht auf einem Zufall." Dieser 'Wahrheit' liegt der Idee eines Hofs zu Grunde, bei der alles ein Spiel ist. Um alles kann gewettet und gespielt werden - Domänen, Namen, Titel, Besitztümer.... alles. Diese Höfe gleichen oft einem Casino oder einer anderen Form von Spielhölle. Ämter - selbst das höchste - werden durch Glücksspiel oder das Los ermittelt und Entscheidungen werden oft dem Zufall überlassen. Der Marschierende Hof '''Aspekte: Wanderschaft, Reisen, Zug, Zirkus, Entdeckungen Vielleicht ist Shakespeare einst einem dieser Höfe begegnet und wurde dadurch zu seinem "Mitternachtstraum" inspiriert. Ein marschierender Hof ist ein Hofstaat in Bewegung durch den Landstrich, den er beansprucht. Heute hier, morgen da treffen die Fae immer wieder auf neue Menschen, auf frische Entwicklungen und ungewöhnliche Situationen. Am Tage reisen sie, um in der Nacht mit Sterblichen zu feiern. Manchmal nehmen sie sogar Menschen, die es wert sind, mit sich. Dabei sind solche Höfe keineswegs immer nett, freundlich und harmlos - Dinge, die sie stören, können so manches Mal rasch und ohne viel Federlesen dem Erdboden gleich gemacht werden. Fremdartige Höfe All den oben genannten Höfen ist gemein, dass sie einer gewissen Logik folgen, die ein menschlicher Geist grundlegend erfassen und zumindest oberflächlich verstehen kann. Die meisten Höfe fallen in diese Kategorie, weil sie das Verständnis der stofflichen Welt erleichtern und Erkenntnisse aus der menschlichen Gesellschaft übertragbar machen. Doch das ist nicht immer so! Es gibt Höfe, die Enklaven des Wundersamen, des Chaotischen, der wilden Magie sind. Wunden in der Realität, in die der Nebel des Feenreichs blutet. Diese Höfe gehorchen fremdartigen, seltsamen Prinzipien und vieles, was dort geschieht, ergibt für menschliche Besuchen keinen Sinn. Kategorie:Hintergrund Kategorie:Regeln Kategorie:Feenhof Kategorie:Sommerhof Kategorie:Winterhof Kategorie:Tag Kategorie:Nacht Kategorie:Seelie Kategorie:Unseelie Kategorie:Namen